Somewhere Out There
by Sakura Masaki
Summary: Bulma is kidnapped!! Oh dear! Vegeta's so upset that he sings! WOW!! lol just read and review!!


**__**

Somewhere Out There:

Ok. I don't own the DBZ people... I don't own the song... I don't own my car... and I don't own the world... Ahh.. if only! Oh well! DON'T SUE BECAUSE YA WON'T GET NOTHIN BUT A DISH WASHER!! ok super! *sprays "Lawyer-b-gone"* Enjoy my sappy ficcie! By the by! The song is from The American Tale. You know.. that one with Fivel.. or however you spell his name. Ya know! Da Russian Mouse!! Yeaahh... now ya understand. Ok well, enjoy! R&R!

Vegeta was standing on the balcony to he and his mate's bedroom, thinking about the horrible events of the past twenty-four hours.

*Flashback*

Vegeta knew something was wrong the moment he landed at Capsule Corp. He looked around and found his little son laying on the ground, covered in blood. He raced over and propped Trunks' head up, "TRUNKS!! Trunks what happened?! Who did this to you?!"

Trunks' eyes fluttered open, "D...Dad?"

"Yes Son. It's me! What happened?! Are you all right?!" Vegeta asked, anxiously.

Trunks laughed, weakly, "Come on, Dad. You're worried about this? This is a scratch."

Vegeta sighed in relief, too happy that his son was all right to cover his relief.

"But Dad... They... They took Mom..." Trunks' eyes welled up, "I tried to stop them... but... but I couldn't and they took her..."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled, enraged.

"I'm sorry Dad! I really did try to stop them. It's all my fault... Mom could be dead and it's all my fault!" Trunks cried.

In a moment of paternal love, Vegeta pulled Trunks into his lap and comforted his sobbing son, "No Trunks. It's not your fault. You tried. You're Mom would be proud of you. I'm proud of you." He wiped the tears and blood off his face and said, "Now Trunks... What did the people look like? Did they say where they were taking your mother?"

Trunks closed his eyes in concentration, "They were Saiya-jins. They had the tails and everything. The leader said something about how you had always been a weakling and that they had to protect their weak prince from disgracing the saiya-jin race. His name was... was... Amos?"

Vegeta's eyes turned cold, "Amos... that son of a bitch! I thought he was dead. Do you know where they went?"

"They went North... but Dad... they're really strong... I don't think you can do it alone. Please take Kakarot with you. For Mom's sake... hell, even for my sake. I don't want to be an orphan."

Vegeta stared at his eight year old son, who seemed so much older than he was and grunted, "All right... I'll get Kakarot. But first, we're getting you bandaged up. You're mom would kill me if she saw you right now..."

*End Flashback*

Vegeta held his head in his hands, and sighed, wearily, "Twenty-four hours of looking with Kakarot and still nothing..." He looked up at the sky and said, "Where are you, woman? I swear to Kami that I'll find you, but you gotta do me a favor.. you gotta live. Please woman... I need you."

Bulma was sitting on the bed in the cell that the saiya-jins had given her, gazing out the small window, "Vegeta. Are you looking for me? I promise to live, but you gotta find me." She sighed, sadly, "Are you even thinking about me? Do you even know I'm gone?" 

Then, she felt a warmth spread over her and the voice of Vegeta in her head, 'Please woman... I need you.' She smiled and thought, 'I need you too, Vegeta... please find me.'

*Song time!!! woooo fun fun fun! ::bulma sings:: *veggie sings* got it?*

::Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight. Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight.:: Bulma smiled, softly.

*Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer. That we'll find one another, in that big somewhere out there. And even though I know how very far apart we are. It helps to think we might be wishin on the same bright star.*

::And when the night wind starts to sing it's lonesome lullaby, It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky.::

*:: Somewhere out there, if love can see us through. then we'll be together. Somewhere out there, out where dreams come true...::*

*And even thought I know how very far apart we are. It helps to think we might be wishin on the same bright star.*

::And when the night wind starts to sing it's lonesome lullaby, it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky!::

*:: Somewhere out there,::* :: If love can see us through,:: *(Love will see us through)* *::Then we'll be together, somewhere out there, out where dreams come true...::* 

Then, Vegeta heard Trunks call, "Dad! Kakarot thinks he's found her!"

"Coming..." Vegeta said.

"What are you doing woman?! Get away from that window!" a guard yelled, at Bulma.

"Ai shiteru..." Vegeta and Bulma whispered, as they turned away from their windows.

~Fin~

Awwww... so touching! Sorry, I've had that plot bunny running around in my head for forever!! ^_^ I hope you like it! I love that song.. ANYWAYS!! R&R FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!! ok Arigatou! Ja ne, no da!! *bows* ~Sakura Masaki~


End file.
